


To Tease or Not To Tease

by rushlwms



Series: Good Bee Gone Bad [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fisting, M/M, No humans, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously on Good Be Gone Bad: </p>
<p>Bumblebee tricked Hide into thinking he had posted lewd pictures of the mech on the public network. This was just a ploy to get closer to Ironhide. It worked.</p>
<p>Currently: </p>
<p>Bee is on afternoon security duty with Jazz.  It was only an hour ago that he had experienced the interfacing of a life time with Ironhide and Optimus. Now the big question is whether or not either of the two bots, particularly Ironhide, will continue to pursue and reciprocate Bee’s affections. It is also time for Bee to come clean to his closest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spill It

“It’s time to spill the beans, Bee.”

“Beans? What beans? I have no beans.”

“Bitch please, we’ve been bros for ages,” said Jazz as he retracted his visor. “I can see the glow in your optics and the dents and paint transfers on your frame to know you just had some good fragging”. So who was it?”

“I could’ve gotten these in combat,” replied Bee defensively as he pointed to one of his dents.

“There haven’t been any attacks in about a month and I was there for your last dent removal and paint job. So I’ll ask again. Who was it?”

Bee started to smile. “You won’t believe me when I tell you.”

“Try me.”

“I’ll give you a hint.”

“Come on, Bee. Just spill it,” said Jazz while rolling his optics and gesturing with his claws.

“Just try to guess, would you?”

“Okay, what’s the hint?”

“Who’s the meanest Bot in our squad?”

“Ratchet.” Jazz took a moment to mull that scenario over in his processor. “Oh, hell no. You screwed Ratchet?”

“No, not Ratchet,” said Bee with a giggle as he punched against the rubber of Jazz’s shoulder tires. “He’s not the meanest.”

“Say that after you’ve had power drill launched at your helm.”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking of Ratchet. So who’s your second choice? And when I said ‘the meanest’, I didn’t just mean their attitude or temper but their skills on the battlefield.”

“That would be Ironhide. I would have said Optimus, but he’s a gentle spark when he’s not kickin’ Decepticon butt. Hide on the other hand has the attitude and the skills as well as those huge ass canons for insurance. He can be very intimidating.”

Bee began to smile.

“No shit? You got it on with Ironhide?!” Jazz began shaking his helm back and forth. “You lucky fuckin’ fragger. You know how many bots been wanting a piece of that mech?”

“Like who?”

“Like Sideswipe for one. You ever notice how early he is when it’s time for our battle classes with Hide. You ever notice how he stays late? He’s gonna wanna kick your ass when he finds out.”

“Do I look worried?” said Bee in a deadpanned manner as he looked Jazz square in the optics. “Anyway, do you have your eye on anyone?”

“Definitely not Ironhide. Uh, no offense,” replied Jazz as he looked down and checked the security console.

“None taken.”

“I give Hide much respect for his prowess in combat, but could you imagine being with someone so brutal and rough in the berthroom?” Jazz looked up from the security monitors and saw Bee’s optics rotating in their sockets with a distinct glimmer. “Sorry, I forgot who I was talkin’ to. Of course you can imagine that. You probably have a million times over. Personally, I’d prefer someone more like Prowl or Optimus.”

“I never would have guessed that.” Bee began to giggle again.

“What’s so funny? They’re nice bots.”

“They are. It’s just that . . . you promise you want beat me up?”

“Oh boy, spill the rest of it?”

Bee told Jazz the whole story. He told him about the pictures of Ironhide he took and how he was called into Prime’s office for disciplinary measures and how the whole meeting turned into a fuse-blowing interface session with the three of them.

“You got Optimus too?! I said it once and I’ll say it again, ‘you lucky fuckin’ fragger’.”

For several minutes they sat in silence while monitoring the base for suspicious activity. Then Jazz recommenced their conversation.

“Do you plan on pursing them both?”

“Not at all. I like boss bot, but I want Hide.”

“So what’s your next step?”

“Nothing. I believe I got my point across and I’m pretty sure I’m going to have an “unexpected” encounter really soon.”

“And what if you don’t “encounter” Hide anytime soon?”

“Then I’ll have to move on and look elsewhere,” said Bee solemnly.

“Hey, no pouty face. I hate the pouty face. I’m sure things will fall into place and you’ll have another blowout experience, you lucky slag. I just wanted to know where your head was at. You know I don’t believe in begging. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t headed down that road.”

“Not me. I’m no bitch.”

“Yes you are,” said Jazz as he pulled Bee into a playful choke hold. They rough housed and wrestled around a bit before releasing each other and returning to their security duties.

Meanwhile, Ironhide was on his way to the combat training facility.


	2. Sniff Sniff

  Hide had just arrived at the training center. Being the resident combat coach he was usually the first to arrive for the day which meant he usually had 30 minutes before his first session. That wasn’t the case today. Just as he unlocked the glass doors to his office, he was tapped on the shoulder.

“Oh, hey Ratch. What are you doing here? Did I miss an appointment or something?”

“No. No. I had to switch training sessions with Sideswipe. Surprisingly, he was very disappointed. So, what am I up for today?”

     For three hours Ratchet and Hide practiced drills, one on one combat and target practice.

“Not bad, Doc. For someone who isn’t always on the front line, you’ve sure kept your skills up to par.”

“One never knows when they’ll be called upon for active duty. I don’t want any lives lost because I was unfit for service.”

“Good to know. Keep it up. We’ll plan another session in a week or two. Now get some recharge, like you always tell us to do. Take advantage of the peace and quiet we’ve been having.”

“I’ll try, but I make no promises.”

// First Aid to Ratchet. Come in Ratchet. //

“Excuse me, Hide.”

// Ratchet here. What is it? //

// It appears that one of Wheeljack’s boom sticks just went boom − in his hand. The servo may be salvageable for parts but he’s going to need a replacement. He needs the best and hands are your specialty, sir. //

Ratchet shook his head while placing a servo on his forehelm.

// Get him prepped for me. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Ratchet out. //

“No recharge?” asked Hide.

“No recharge.”

“Who is it this time?”

“The usual suspect . . .”

“Wheeljack!,” said Hide and Ratchet in unison before breaking into laughter.

“Well, I should be going. Maybe I can squeeze in a quick run through the wash racks and maybe pick up a container or two of energon infused oil on the way back to the medical bay. I’m going to need it.”

“A medic’s work is never done,” said Hide.

“If only you realized the full truth of that statement. By the way, make an appointment to see me as soon as possible. I believe now’s a good time for your check up,” said Ratchet while making a small gesture towards Hide’s pelvic region.

“Uh, okay, but why now? I’m not due.”

Ratchet raised an optic ridge and replied, “You’ve been active recently.”

“How can you possibly know that?!” said Hide with an exasperated gesture.

“I’m a medic and a damn good one,” said Ratchet as he leaned in slightly and gave Hide a sniff.

“I think it’s time for you to go.” Hide sniggered. “You and your damn hypersensitive olfactory sensors.”

“See you soon Hide,” said Ratchet with a friendly smirk.

“Yeah. Yeah. See yah Ratch.”

Hide had no other appointments for the day, so he had plenty of time to head back to his quarters and use his own personal wash rack. After the whole porno picture fiasco involving Bumblebee, he was just a little leery of the public wash rooms. And now that he knew others may be able to smell his impropriety, he was hoping to subdue the aroma with a good scrub. It wasn’t that he cared all that much what others thought, he just hoped to prevent all the gossiping and speculation about who he was with that would ensue otherwise.

Once back to his quarters, he headed straight for the auto wash. Hide enjoyed cold washes, especially after a battle or high intensity training. He developed this preference when he was young. He would always overheat when overexerting himself. While that condition no longer persisted, he still enjoyed the feel of cold fluids flowing around his seams, cable cords, and panels. He even enjoyed his energon chilled.

While Hide began to lather up with the unscented industrial solvent, his processor began to linger on Bumblebee. This triggered his memory modules to pull up stored images of the meeting he had with Bee and Optimus. Bee was lying on Prime’s desk, fondling himself while sucking Optimus off. He could see Bee’s tailpipe leaking in anticipation of being taken and having his lust satisfied by the big black mech.

“Urghhhh!” groaned out Hide as he absentmindedly got himself off to the images. _Calm down, Hide. You’ll have his little aft again soon enough._

After his wash, Hide buffed himself out a bit, splashed on some wax, and sprayed some Armor All Ultra Shine on his tires. Finally, he swallowed down a few energon treats from his private candy stash and then headed out to catch himself a bumblebee.


	3. Unexpected

It was about 6 p.m. as Hide strode across the Autobot base. As he neared the rec center he could hear loud music playing from inside. _Optimus must have approved a party._ Indeed he did. Optimus was hoping to keep everyone occupied, entertained, and out of mischief, at least for a little while. Upon entering, Ironhide quickly scanned the room. Blaster was acting as the resident disc jockey; Jazz was playing the role of emcee and guess who was break dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

“Kid’s got moves.” Hide looked over his shoulder to see Optimus smiling. “Think you can handle him alone?”

“Most definitely. I have a few moves of my own that I can’t wait to try out.”

Across the room Bumbleebee was leaving the dance floor and heading over to the refreshment table.

Jazz handed the microphone to Blaster and headed over to Bee. He nudged him in the side and said, “Your two favorite bots are here.” Bee looked up after grabbing a handful of snacks and Jazz pointed towards Hide and Optimus who were still talking amongst themselves.

“I wasn’t expecting those two to show up,” said Bee.

“They want you bad. You really must have blown their circuits.”

“Should I go over and say hello?”

“No. Don’t do anything. Be as nonchalant as possible. You can be a little flirty, from a distance, but let them make all the moves. Let’s see how much they want you.”

“But Jazz, I don’t wanna screw this up.”

“Believe me; they’re here for you, not the party. I just want you to play it up a bit. Have a little fun with them. See how far they’ll go.”

“Okay, but if this backfires . . .”

“It won’t. Now come on.”

Bee and Jazz headed back onto the dance floor while Hide and Optimus looked on. Bee shot Hide a few quick glances, being sure to make eye contact, as he continued to gyrate and shake his metal aft to the earthly beat.

“Looks like Bumblebee is putting on a show for you. Now is the time to make your move,” said Prime to Hide.  

“No. Not here. Not yet.”

“Well, just don’t damage him too bad when you do. We need the little lug nut. Not to mention Ratchet will have your ass if you do.”

“Hmmph. You know you’re free to join us later. I’m sure Bee won’t mind.”

“No thank you.”

“Really? I thought you enjoyed yourself earlier.”

“Oh, I did. Believe me. I’ve just had my optics on another handsome mini. Our little romp earlier has given me the courage to pursue him. I’ve always been concerned about causing damage but Bumblebee has proven that smaller mechs can handle their own with us bigger bots.”

“So who is it?”

Prime chuckled without giving an answer.

“Aww, come on Optimus. You can tell me.”

“Very well.”

Hide’s optics lit up like Christmas bulbs.

“The saboteur? How in the pit did I miss that? You’re definitely going to have fun with that one. What’s his motto again?” asked Ironhide.

“Do it with style, or don’t bother doing it,” replied Optimus.

“Now just imagine applying that motto in the berthroom.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We know Bee wants you, but there’s no guarantee that Jazz wants me in that way.”

“You’re the Prime; everyone wants you in that way.”

“No. Really? You think so?”

“Optimus, you can be so clueless sometimes.”

Hide and Optimus shared a few more laughs while watching Bee and Jazz from afar.

“What do you think they’re laughing about?” asked Bee.

“Take a wild guess. Their eyes have been on you the whole damn time. They’re probably plotting on when to drag you back to one of their berths.”

 

“Excuse me, Ironhide. I’m going to make my little proposition to Jazz before I go.”

“Good luck. Not that you need it. I’m gonna slip out. I wanna keep Bee guessin’.”

 

“Look sharp. Optimus is headed straight in our direction,” said Jazz.

“Only Optimus? Where did Ironhide go?”

“Don’t know. He was there a klik ago.”

“Good evening, Bumblebee. Jazz.”

“Hi Optimus,” said Bee.

“Hey boss,” said Jazz, “Wasn’t expecting you to show up tonight.”

“I didn’t intend to initially, but I had some free time.”

“Glad to hear it. You could use some fun and relaxation. Well, I’ll leave you two alone and get back to emceeing.”

“Actually, may I have a word with you?”

“Me? . . . Uh . . . sure Optimus.”

“Optimus.”

“Yes Bee.”

“Do you know where Ironhide has gone off to?”

“No, probably back to his quarters.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you anyway.”

“Come Jazz. Let’s step outside.”

Twenty minutes had passed and Jazz hadn’t returned yet. Since the party was still jumpin’, Bee stuck around. After an additional hour he called it quits. Upon leaving the rec center via the rear entrance, Bee could hear noises beyond the oaks. Being a spy, he decided to engage in a little espionage. As he got closer to the source of the noises, he was better able to decipher the sound waves his audials were receiving.

What he was actually hearing was moaning.

When he peaked through the oak trees he saw Optimus and Jazz by the little stream. Prime was lying on his back and Jazz was perched atop Prime’s pelvic junction. They weren’t interfacing but they were definitely engaged in some heated kissing and forefacing. Optimus was fondling Jazz’s aft and Jazz was exploring Prime’s windshield while leaned into their kiss.

// Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself, especially since you never came back to the party. // said Bee with a giggle through a private comm link.

// Sorry Bee. This was totally unexpected. // said Jazz while continuing his kiss with Prime.

// And you thought they were only scoping me out. Anyway, no need for apologies. You just make sure I get all the details when you two are finished. //

// Will do. We’ll swap stories later after Optimus and I finish swapping spit. //

// You’re so gross. Have fun. Bee out. //

“That was Bee. He saw us.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“No, he’s good _. Thank Primus_. He’s probably off to find Ironhide.”

“I’m sure he won’t have to look very hard.”

“Ironhide is waiting outside his door, isn’t he?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I do know he wants Bee – tonight, like I want you − tonight.”

Finally Jazz lifted his visor and revealed his brightly glowing optics. “Well then, let’s head on over to your quarters so we can do this with style – and privacy.”


	4. Tauting

While on his way home, Bee had initially wanted to seek out Ironhide before heading in for the night, but he remembered the conversation he had with Jazz earlier while on security duty. He wasn’t going to chase any mech. He wasn’t going to beg. _I already played my hand. Now it’s time for Hide to play his._

// Ironhide to Bumblebee. Pick up, Bee. //

Bee was excited to get the comm. He had to calm himself down before his vocal processors offlined.

// Bee here. What can I do for you Ironhide? //

// Saw you tearing up the dance floor earlier. Was the show for me? //

// No, but I’m glad you enjoyed it. So where did you run off too so quickly? //

// Just down here to the training center. Thought I’d practice some sharpshooting. //

// You care for company? //

// Are you willing to work hard? //

// Of course. How hard we talkin’? //

// Very hard. Hide out. //

// Hide. Hide are you still there? //

_Shit. Hope all that meant what I think it meant._

About forty five minutes later Bee was at the training center. He had taken his time about getting there. He wanted to get himself under control before seeing Hide. Upon entering the center he headed for the observation deck. There he could look down into the public training pits and see everyone there. In the first pit Jolt was sparring with Roadbuster. In one of the corner pits Drift was practicing his swordsmanship with Mirage. In the third pit from the right was Ironhide.

Ironhide had moved from sharpshooting to practicing evasive maneuvers since calling Bee. The stunts he was performing involved lots of sliding, tumbling, canon propelled cartwheels, and the drawing out of weapons while in precarious positions. He completed a circuit of several stunts back to back before taking a breather. It was then that he happened to look up towards the observation deck. Bumblebee was standing there and Hide gestured for Bee to come down and join him.

“Took you long enough. It’s just like a spy to keep a soldier waitin’,” said Hide gruffly while sitting on the floor, drinking a cube of oil mixed with energon and the Cybertronian equivalent of caffeine, something they referred to as nitro boost.

“If you had stayed at the party you wouldn’t have had to wait. We could have left together, shared some high grade, and enjoyed the sunset.”

“Aww, sounds romantic,” said Hide mockingly. “But I had other activities in mind.”

“Like what?” asked Bee coyly, as if he didn’t know.

“Oh, just a little of this and a bit of that.”

_So this is how he wants to play. Okay._

Bee walked over to Hide and before he could get off the ground, Bee was seated in his lap. Be then quickly latched onto Hide’s headlights and then softly yet sternly spoke into his audials.

“Don’t tease me. I don’t like to be teased. I get very aggressive when I’m teased.”

Hide just chuckled.

_That wasn’t the response I was hoping for. What if I do this?_

Bumblebee began grinding his pelvic region into Ironhide’s and while cradling his helm with both hands Bee said, “Have I ever told you how much I like your new look? The red van was fine for the 80’s but I love seeing you pull up as that brawny black pickup.”

“Likewise,” said Ironhide as he began to stroke Bee’s back struts. “The Beetle was cute when you were a sparkling, but now you’re a full grown mechanism who’s definitely earned those racing stripes.”

Both Hide and Bee were warming up now. Bee remained in control and continued by running his hands up and down Hide’s front end which made up his gigantic shoulders. “This bipedal mode is sexy as well. All the new upgrades make you look so mean and tough and intimidating. If I didn’t know you, I would have thought you were a Decepticon. Very badass.”

“And you said all that to say?”

“Let’s go to one of the private training rooms. There you can be yourself. You can go hard and you won’t have to hold back on me. You could go all in.”

Hide swiftly moved his grip from Bee’s back to his neck and squeezed just hard enough to make Bee’s mouth open involuntarily.

“So what you’re really saying is that you want it rough. You want me to grab your throat while shoving my fist up you aft. Is that correct?”

Bee couldn’t speak. Hide’s grip had blocked his vocalizer.Even if Hide hadn’t been gripping his throat, his vocal processor would have frozen up anyway at the very idea of being taken brutally by Hide. So instead, Bee began to rev his engine in agreement.

Before Bee could begin to overheat, Hide abruptly released Bee’s neck and asked, “What if I don’t want to take you like that?”

Bee was dumfounded. _What kind of question is that?_ Static filled Bee’s radio momentarily while he got his vocal processor back online. “But . . . but Hide, you called me. You invited me over. I assumed all that talk about “hard work” meant you wanted me like I want you.”

Bee’s distress and anger was very clear.

“Calm down, Bee. I’m just messin’ with yah. I want you very much. I could take you and frag you right here for everyone to see.”

“Do it then!” tauted a relieved Bee as he pushed his hand against Hide’s forehelm.

“You got it comin’ you little brat.”


	5. No More Teasing

The door hissed closed behind them and Ironhide locked it from the inside. If Bee wanted rough, this room could provide it. It had the architecture of a dojo but was decked out with metal walls adorned with various forms of battle equipment and torture devices. Bee walked into the center of the room to get a good look at everything.

“You see anything interesting?”

Bee turned around and replied, “I see you.”

“Shall we commence?” asked Hide.

“Let’s get it on.”

Immediately, by reflex processes alone, their battle masks snapped shut to shield their faces. They circled each other for a moment then Hide made the first move. He charged towards his prize but Bee easily dodged his attack. Speed and agility were his advantages and he used them to perform a flying kick straight into Hides side. Bee attempted to perform the move again while Hide appeared to be disoriented. Unfortunately, Hide caught his foot leaving Bee to hop on one pede in order to keep his balance. Hide then swiftly clipped his other foot from out under him causing Bee to crash to the ground.

Hide then dragged Bee to the closest wall. Knowing now Bee’s love for manhandling, Ironhide picked Bee up with one arm and slammed him against said wall causing sparks. While holding the yellow mech against the wall with one strong arm, Hide took his free servo and reached between Bee’s legs and found his tailpipe.

“Ohh yeah, you’re already leaking lubricants. So ready for your punishment.”

Hide enjoyed playing around the perimeter of the shiny piece of metal. He also enjoyed watching and feeling Bee squirm, trying his best to shimmy down onto Ironhide’s fingers.

Unlike Ironhide, Bee was getting a bit frustrated. Hide kept teasing is body, never fully giving him what he craved. _I’ve got something for you, big boy._

“You must have thought I was joking earlier,” squeaked out Bee who was still being held up by the neck. “Well, the jokes on you.”

POW! POW! POW!

“URGHHHH!” yelled Hide as he was thrown back on his shock absorbers. Thank goodness for the new shock mounts and coil springs he just had installed.

“WHAT the HELL was THAT?!” Hide shook his helm and then looked up from where he was knocked onto the floor. Standing above him, with a gun pointed to his helm, was Bumblebee.

“I told you, I get aggressive when I’m teased,” said Bee with a smirk.

“Come here,” said Hide with a big grin as he reached out for Bee. “What were those?”

“High pressure dummy rounds,” said Bee with pride as he retracted his gun, took Hide’s hand, and then fell to his knees straddling his favorite mech. “No more teasing?”

“No more teasing. It’s time to get down to business,” said Hide before sharing a kiss with his new playmate. “Here, let me help you onto your back.”

In no time at all, Hide was between Bee’s thighs thoroughly enjoying the taste of Bee’s tailpipe and crankshaft.

“You still want it hard?”

“Please.”

“This is going to hurt . . . a lot!”

“I’m ready.”

Now that he had Bee’s consent, Hide gripped one of Bee’s tires for leverage. Then, without preamble, he shoved his entire fist into Bee’s tailpipe.

“Ohhhhh, SLAGGG! What the . . .?!”

“I told you it would hurt,” said Hide before he began mercilessly pushing and pulling his fist in and out of Bee’s tailpipe. Hide added to the onslaught by tickling Bee’s fan belt with his free servo and giving awesome mouth service to his crankshaft.

“Oh. OH! OHHH HIIIDDDE!!!”

Bee was inundated by all the various sensations. He was most overwhelmed by the feel of Ironhide’s fist up his pipe. His systems went on the fritz. His horn began honking involuntarily, his hazard lights starting blinking in quick succession, and he was spilling out copious amounts of various fluids until finally he overheated and all his systems crashed at once and he completely shut down.

When Hide pulled his hand from Bee’s orifice, it was covered in an orangey-yellow viscous fluid. _If I didn’t know better, I would have thought this was earth honey._ Hide chuckled at the thought while he cleaned his servos and waited for his mech to reboot.

Hide was lying on his back with his servos behind his head, just thinking, when he finally heard his yellow mate stir.

“Welcome back. I must have done a hell of job because you’ve been out for about 20 cycles.”

“BEST DAY EVER!”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Very sore. Definitely in need of more recharge and a new tailpipe.”

“Guess I’ll have to handle myself then,” said Hide with a snigger.

Bee looked over towards Hide and saw that he was fiddling with his crankshaft.

“I really don’t have the energy for a full on frag, but I can still interface the traditional way. Here, take my cable and plug me in. I’ll help you overload.”

Once their connection was complete, Bee began uploading data feeds to Hide and Hide downloaded them quickly. The streaming flow of ones and zeros and exes and ohs easily conveyed Bees intentions for their next encounter. “I’ll make it up to you Hide.”

In addition to the erotic data stream that Bee was sending, he also mustered up enough energy to spread out his EM field and connect with Hide’s. The culmination of the data feed and their EM fields caused Hide to finally overload. He didn’t offline, but he did lie in silence for a few moments to recoup before he addressed Bumblebee.

“You know, you’re one feisty fuse. Never would I have imagined that you could handle and enjoy such rough facin’. Glad to know this won’t be our last time.”

“So you would like to do this again?”

“Most definitely. Besides, I haven’t finished breaking you in.”

“Speaking of breaking in, how’s about I break you in next time? I’m sure you got that message in my data stream.”

“I did.” No one had ever offered Ironhide that proposition. “You really want to frag me? Seriously?”

“For sure, I’m versatile.”

Hide looked over towards Bee who was now lying on his side looking back at him with his pouty face. Hide grasped his hand and pulled him over until Bee was curled into his side.

“I’ll make you a deal. You can frag me next time. BUT − if word gets out I was taken by a sports car, you’ll no longer have a tailpipe for me to thrust into. Understand?”

“Understood.”

“Good. Now rest. Later we’ll see about repairing the tailpipe you already have.”

_Ratchet is so gonna kill me._

\----------------

**In the next installment:**

“Guess what, Jazz? You will never believe this. Ironhide’s gonna let me frag ‘em. But please, please, please, don’t tell anyone.”

“Really? Hide’s gonna bottom? So I guess that means you two had a good night after the party.”

“Best Day Ever! How about you and Optimus?”

“Oh yeah, we definitely got down. If you’re not busy, let’s hang out tonight. Swap some stories. See who had the better session.”

“I’m down with that. I’ll bring the high grade.”

“Cool, everything’s better with high grade.”

 

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
